In recent years, storage devices including nonvolatile memories have widely been used as main storages of various information processing apparatuses.
In addition, a technique has been developed that a memory of a host can be shared and used by the host and a storage device. The performance of the storage device can be improved by storing, on the memory of the host, a part of information that is necessary for the processing of a controller in the storage device.